


Baby Julian Gets Fucked

by Keep-Of-Wolves (BurningShroud)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Jaskier | Dandelion is Called Julian, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Noble, M/M, Pedophilia, Stomach Deformation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Young!Jaskier, belly bulge, dubcon, jesus christ im horrible, like an unrealistically huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningShroud/pseuds/Keep-Of-Wolves
Summary: Julian gulped down air as he ran. Somehow his daring runaway scheme had turned into him being hunted and, quite honestly, toyed with by some dog-like beast in the night.Suddenly, the forest was quiet. The snarling and growling that had been following him ended in a distorted yelp. Julian slammed into a tree that rose out of the darkness in front of him and hit the ground hard.Well that's it for me then.Cut down at a mere 14, hasn't even gotten a chance to have sex yet. The boy bemoaned his fate when he realized that if the dog-beast was still chasing him, he would likely be dead by now. A twig snapped under a boot nearby. Julian opened his eyes and looked around, eyes skipping over the man at first before being drawn back slowly.It was a Witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 357





	Baby Julian Gets Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> well. here it is. im just a lil awful, huh?
> 
> hateful comments will be deleted, i warned yall in the tags.

Julian gulped down air as he ran. Somehow his daring runaway scheme had turned into him being hunted and, quite honestly, toyed with by some dog-like beast in the night. Suddenly, the forest was quiet. The snarling and growling that had been following him ended in a distorted yelp. Julian slammed into a tree that rose out of the darkness in front of him and hit the ground hard. Well that's it for me then.

Cut down at a mere 14, hasn't even gotten a chance to have sex yet. The boy bemoaned his fate when he realized that if the dog-beast was still chasing him, he would likely be dead by now. A twig snapped under a boot nearby. Julian opened his eyes and looked around, eyes skipping over the man at first before being drawn back slowly. He was beautiful. Snow white hair, black eyes and armour. His sword dripped red and he looked like a vengeful God. Julian whimpered, but not in fear. He scrambled to his feet. "Thank you, good sir. I do believe you saved my life... Do... Do you happen to know what that thing was?"

"A Warg." The man rumbled, the moonlight catching on his medallion as he turned to walk away. 

"You're a Witcher! That... I have no coin to repay you for saving me..." Julian trailed off.

The man just sighed. "Yes, I figured." He made to leave once more before Julian interrupted him again. 

"You could have me as your payment though. I-I've lain with men before, so you needn’t worry that I would try to use it against you. I doubt many would even try, let's be honest." He was rambling. He rambled when he was nervous. He hoped that the Witcher wouldn't pick up on his lie as he bartered his body for a night of safety. "I would appreciate it if you would help me to the next town in return though. I've become rather lost in my attempts to get away from that thing." He stood his ground under the Witchers inscrutable glare. His cock filled out a little more in his pants. He swallowed hard. The Witcher took a deep breath and sighed again. He looked at Julian, considering it. The boy fidgeted a bit under the intense stare.

“Follow me.” He finally grunted, before turning and walking away, not waiting for the boy to catch up. Julian stood frozen for a second before he scrambled to follow, swallowing down his nerves as he did.

\--- 

Geralt sighed to himself. There’s no way he’s not a virgin. He growled mentally. _You are not going to take advantage of a terrified virgin. You’re a Witcher, not a monster._ He inhaled to sigh again and caught a whiff of the arousal and nervous anticipation the boy was giving off like a beacon. _Okay maybe a not-so-terrified virgin._ Geralt remarked to himself. _Still a stupid idea._ They reached the boys camp, where Roach had been left. Geralt made his way to her, stroking her neck and about to turn and tell the boy that he would guide him to town come morning anyway, when he heard him thump to the ground.

Geralt turned to see the boy on his knees, cock hard and straining his breeches, and all the thoughts of resisting the urge to claim this boy vanished. He growled approvingly. “You don’t know what you’re getting into kid.” He was only half joking. He barely knew what he was going to do to the boy either.

Geralt made his way over to him. “What’s your name.”

The boy, for that’s truly what he was, swallowed hard before he responded in a whisper. “Julian.” 

“You may call me Geralt.” He responded as he carded a hand through the boys hair and used the other to start undoing his trousers. Julian’s eyes were transfixed by the movement, and Geralt could smell the arousal in the air increasing by the second. The sweet smell accompanied by the bitter tang of nerves, but not the foul rot of fear. So he continued. “You’re gonna suck my cock. Then I’m going to fuck you until I’m done, understand?” Geralt said calmly, using the hand in the boys hair to move his head until their eyes met. Julian nodded as best he could against the grip in his hair.

“Good boy.” Geralt mumbled as he pulled himself out, only half hard yet. Julian’s eyes widened and he whimpered. Geralt rubbed the tip against the boys cheek and lips. “Open up. Make sure you watch the teeth.”

Julian obeyed, his mouth opening wide for the intrusion. He waited patiently, his eyes closing when Geralt pushed inside, shallowly fucking into the wet cavern. Geralt grew harder and harder, pushing into the boys mouth until he started to choke, and then pushed deeper still. He groaned at the heat and pressure as Julian gagged around his length.

\---

Julian shut his eyes tight and tried his best to breathe around the cock pushing into his throat repeatedly. He could feel his stomach protesting, heaving, and his throat burned. He likely wouldn’t be talking much after this. He could imagine his throat distending, bulging around the thick length moving through it, and his cock twitched. Geralt could smell the sudden increase in arousal from the boy and exhaled sharply. He pressed in as deep as he could, not moving when Julian started to jerk, his nose pressed against the pale skin and unable to breathe. Julian screwed his eyes shut and tried to pull off, only succeeding when Geralt released his hair and he fell back, coughing and gagging.

Julian gasped for air as he was flipped over and propped up on his knees. His pants were pulled down enough to expose his ass, and his face burned with embarrassment. Geralt chuckled darkly, the scent of the boys arousal and shame was an intoxicating combination. He was still coughing, and Geralt could see his little hole winking as he tensed with each one. He groaned, and stroked his cock. “So, who are you to be so desperate for help that you’ll offer your virginity to a Witcher.” He stated more than asked.

Julian tensed with a spike of nerves. “H-How…?”

“Witchers can smell it when you lie…” Geralt growled, leaning in close and taking a deep breath. “And when you’re afraid, or aroused.” He smirked, nuzzling the boys neck as he trembled beneath him. Julian was so much smaller than he was, his body dwarfed by Geralt’s own. Julian whimpered and his arousal spiked. Geralt's smirk turned into a dark grin, and he pulled back to rest his cock against the boys back, allowing him to feel just how deep he would reach. The tip rubbed against the notches of his spine, reaching just a little past the bottom of his ribcage. Julian choked and trembled.

“Please don’t hurt me…” He whispered as he remained in position, submitting and placing some trust in the thought that the man wouldn’t want him to be harmed from this act. Geralt felt his dick twitch at the sight.

“I’ll be careful.” He murmured, grabbing the cooking oil he had grabbed from his bags. Geralt poured some onto the boys crack and after slicking two fingers, he rubbed at the boys hole. “Just answer one question for me. Honestly.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“How old are you? Should I be praying to the Gods after this for the sake of my soul, if I have one?” He rumbled, leaning over to cage Julian in against the ground once more as he pressed in his pinky, trying to start as small as possible.

Julian tensed automatically, screwing his eyes shut at the intrusion and clenching his jaw until his molars ached. Geralt froze with just the tip inside the boy. “Breathe, and try to relax. Answer me.”

“Fourteen!” He snapped, taking a shuddering breath to calm himself. The pain wasn’t worse than when his father took the switch to him, but it was new and hard to ignore. Geralt groaned and pressed his forehead into the dirt beside his arm.

“Fuck, kid…” He groaned and pressed his finger deeper as the kid relaxed. “Bear down on it… Yeah like that…”

Julian listened, sighing as the act helped ease the intrusion. It felt strange, and when Geralt's pinky eventually bottomed out inside him, he squirmed. “It feels weird…” He whispered. 

“We have a lot more to go. I’m going to keep going soon, okay?” Geralt replied, his cock rock hard and leaking. When Julian nodded he slowly pulled his finger back, adding more oil before pushing in again. He fingered the boy open slowly, adding finger after finger with oil until the boys ass dripped like a cunt. The boy was loose and gaping around his four fingers before Geralt finally deemed him ready. Julian was floating. He had cum around four times (maybe more, he had lost count) and sobbed when Geralt pulled his fingers out. 

“N-No…” He whined brokenly, feeling empty as his hole tried and failed to close.

Geralt chuckled, slicking his cock with the oil and pressing against the boy. “Ready for the main event?”

Julian trembled and clawed at the earth. “I’ll break…” He choked out, unable to summon the strength to crawl away. 

“You signed up for this.” Geralt reminded him as he started to push inside. “Oh fuck!”

Julian was tight as a vice around him, and he groaned loudly as the tip popped inside. Panting, Geralt rolled his hips slowly, gently prying the boy open with his cock. Thank god he came so much, he’d never be this relaxed otherwise… Geralt thought as he pulled back and looked down to see that he had forced only the first few inches inside. He moaned and pressed in deeper. Julian whimpered and keened, trembling as he was penetrated. He choked on air and tried to tense up but all that happened was a weak spasm around the length inside him. He moaned as it forced his prostate up against Geralt’s cock, with the larger man responding in kind. “Fuck kid, you feel so good.”

Julian shivered and pressed back weakly when he heard the praise. “I-I'm good?” He mumbled, only half-coherent and numb with pleasure. Geralt noticed and rocked his hips to press in deeper, groaning at the easier slide as the kid forced himself to relax more, desperate for more praise.

“You’re so good Julian, taking me so well. I’m almost halfway inside, think you can take the whole thing?” Geralt said lowly, his voice nearly catching on a growl as he pushed deeper still. Julian let out a loud moan as he was complimented, sobbing through a dry orgasm and nodding.

“Please...” He cried, moaning softly and drooling into the dirt. His knees were bruised and he could feel the rocks that were being ground into his face but he didn’t care at this point. He didn’t know how he felt, overwhelmed by the sensations being forced upon his body. He had never experienced anything like this, not even when he touched himself late at night.

Geralt was a little over halfway inside, and he reached around to feel the boys stomach. As he pressed against his navel, he could feel the pressure there, the grind against the head of his cock through the boys body mind-blowing. “Feel that?” He growled, his chest pressed against Julian’s back, rocking his hips incrementally to push himself even deeper with every movement. “Feel how deep I am inside you?”

Julian wailed and shuddered, clenching down as much as possible. He felt like he was being ripped open, split in two over the giant cock inside of him. His trembling was obvious, and he looked utterly ruined. His eyes were rolling back and his drool had resulted in dirt being smeared over his face. “G-Geh-" He tried to speak but all that came out was a garbled, slurred mess. Geralt grinned, pushing even deeper, and moaning at the vice grip that he was forcing open. It felt like the kid was built for him, taking him so deep he wondered if the boy would ever be tight again. The thought made his hips buck and his eyes close. The idea that he was forever claiming the 14 year olds virgin body was intoxicating. “Feel so fucking good. Taking me so well, like you were fucking born for it.” He growled, only a last few inches remaining outside of the boy and the bulge that had formed in his stomach was becoming more visible by the second. “So fucking tight.” 

Jaskier moaned and finally collapsed as the last of his strength vanished. Geralt grabbed his hips and slammed himself inside, the last few inches vanishing inside the tight grip of the boys ass. He could feel the tip of his cock against the boys sternum and groaned loudly. They panted together for a few minutes, Julian heaving with the force of it as Geralt pressed against his diaphragm and made it difficult to gather a full breath. He dragged one arm to press against his stomach, feeling the hard line of Geralt’s cock spanning his abdomen. He keened and shook, choking on his own breath and spit as Geralt began to rock his hips, rocking incrementally to start building a rhythm.

Geralt felt the boy press against him through his own body and growled. He built up his pace as slowly as he could stand, working himself in and out as the boy grew looser and the slide eased. By the time he was thrusting properly, Julian was entirely incoherent. He wheezed and shuddered, insides spasming around the cock inside him and driving him further from reality with every thrust. He felt hollowed out, like all he was ever going to be now was a hole for the Witcher currently rearranging his insides. The idea made him sob and his body tense as it tried to cum, resulting in yet another dry orgasm.

Geralt was growling continuously now. Julian felt so fucking good wrapped around him, and he was having trouble holding back. He wanted to destroy this kid, ruin him for anyone else and make him into a perfect little toy to use whenever he wanted. Taking his virginity and making it so no-one else could ever compare would have to do instead. And so Geralt worked until he was pounding Julian into the dirt as hard as he dared. The kid was barely even making a sound now, just punched out little sounds as his breath was forced from his lungs and his ass was gaped by the giant cock inside it.   
It was that sight, the sight of Julian spread out on the earth, barely conscious from the amount of times he had cum and the brutal pounding his insides were taking, that sent Geralt over the edge. He slammed in as deep as possible and ground his hips against the boys ass as he came harder than he could remember ever doing before. “Fuck! So good, so fucking good… So fucking good for me Julian.” He shouted, the litany of praise and moans that had been falling from his lips for the past hour as he fucked the kid, finally falling silent with a curse.

They lay there in the dirt, breathing heavily, for far too long. Geralt finally pulled out when he noticed the boy shivering, throwing an igni on the cooling fire and holding the boy as he fully collapsed into the mess of his own cum and the dirt. Geralt grimaced in sympathy, placing his cloak over and around Julian before starting to prep the camp and make some food. He got Julian to drink some water and fall back asleep after eating some jerky as well. He was still incoherent, following orders but still blank eyed and dazed. After heating some water, Geralt took a cloth to the mess on their bodies before wrapping them both up in the cloak and his bedroll, knowing that his body heat would help the boy stay warm if the fire died in the night.

Then, finally settled down and resting, Geralt yawned and dozed off, his grip on Julian never lessening as they slept deeply through the night.

\---

The next day, Julian awoke feeling sore but well rested. His body ached strangely, and he whimpered before memories of the night before came back in a rush and a throb of his pelvis. He keened in pain, before seeing Geralt come closer and offer him a drink. “Painkiller. I was… Rather rough. My apologies, I didn’t mean to hurt you so much.”  
Julian shrugged and smiled a bit, taking the painkiller. “You apologized, and it ended up feeling good. Not the worst way to get hurt.” He rationalized, recalling all the times his father had hurt him and expected Julian to apologise and beg for forgiveness. Geralt frowned at the mature answer, but remembering the thin scars on the boys back and thighs he had seen in the light of day reminded him not to push.

“Hmm… I still feel like I need to make it up to you so. Where do you want to go. I’ll escort you, free of charge and all that to anywhere you want to go.”

“As long as I fuck you again, right?”

“Only if you want to.” Geralt was quick to reply.

“If I hadn’t wanted to last night…” Julian trailed off.

“I would never have done it.”

And somehow, Julian believed him. He had one last question before he agreed though.

“Can you call me Jaskier?”

**Author's Note:**

> so. yep. that is the longest one shot i have ever written and its essentially just like 2k words of underage rape porn...


End file.
